Cruisin'
This is how cruisin' goes in Ryan's, Thomas' and Crash's Adventures of Cars. Lightning McQueen: Hey, is it getting dark out? Lizzie: W-What? (to Red) W-What'd he say? Lightning McQueen: Let me say that again. Is it getting dark out? Lizzie: Now, what was I supposed to do after that? (Red then presses a button on the radio, making Lizzie jump. The Chords' "Sh-Boom" is heard as the buildings' lights turn on. Ramone's House of Body Art is shown with its lights turning on. Luigi, Guido and Flo are shown at their buildings, looking glad as the lights turn on.) Den: We thought we'd shed some light on this town. Dart: What he means is, as you can see, we fixed their neon, Sally. Sally Carrera: (gasps) You guys sure did! (The lights on Radiator Springs Curios turn on, then the ones at Fillmore's Taste-In, as Fillmore drives out, looking glad. Then the screen shows the lights on Sarge's Surplus Hut. It then shows Ramone and Flo at the crossroad.) Flo: Low and slow? Ramone: Oh, yeah, baby! (chuckles as they take a cruise along the main road to the Courthouse) Flo: (laughs and shrieks) Lightning McQueen: (to Sally) Just like in its heyday, right? Sally Carrera: (exhales) It's even better than I pictured it. Thank you. (The screen then shows different shots as the other townsfolk are shown cruising and the rest of Team Equesodor are shown dancing and cruising.) Ramone: (chuckles as he lifts his bodywork up and presses his rear end on the tarmac, creating sparks) (Noticing what Ramone did, Mater then presses his whole bodywork on the tarmac, creating a lot of sparks.) Lightning McQueen: Shall we cruise? Lizzie: (appearing out of nowhere) Oh, thank you, dear. I'd love to! (pulls McQueen away) Lightning McQueen: No, no, no. Sally Carrera: Lizzie! Thomas: He didn't really mean you, Lizzie. Lizzie: (to McQueen as they drive along) I remember when Stanley first asked me to take a drive with him. Mater: (to Sally) Hey, Miss Sally. May I have this cruise? Sally Carrera: Of course, Mater. Sheriff: (stopping them) Uh-uh-uh! (The screen then shows that the traffic lights at the crossroad are now showing all the lights, as they change to red for Sally, Mater and Team Equesodor. A line of tractors then drive across, mooing.) Thomas: Wow, the traffic lights are working properly now. Victor: Yep, we fixed that too. Right Kevin? Kevin: We sure did, boss. Lizzie: ...and again and I said, "No." And he asked me again, and I said, "No." Sally Carrera: (giggles as she notices McQueen stepping sideways while with Lizzie) Lizzie: But, oh, he was a persistent little bugger for a two-cylinder. (continues driving, while McQueen stops and turns around) Finally I said, "All right, one little drive." (McQueen looks to see the other townsfolk still cruising. Suddenly, Mater grabs him with his tow hook.) Lightning McQueen: Oh! Mater: (chuckles, tows him to Sally, and lets go) Lightning McQueen: Hey! Sally Carrera: Thanks, Mater. Mater: Good evenin', you two. (McQueen and Sally then look at each other.) Lizzie: (standing next to Stanley's statue) Oh, Stanley, I wish you could see this. (McQueen and Sally then touch each other's front.) Flo: (noticing something) Is that what I think it is? Sally Carrera: Oh, I don't know, Flo. I haven't had a chance to find out. (both her and McQueen close their eyes) But I am going to find out. Hello. Flo: Not that. That. Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Pokemonlover1